1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination device, and more specifically, to an illumination device including a semiconductor light emitting element and a micro-structure and having broad lighting distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the growth of the technology, a light emitting diode (LED) is widespread inhuman life. LED has advantages such as fast response, small size, low pollution, low power consumption, high reliability, and long service life, and is applied for illumination or for displaying. A conventional illumination bulb, such as an incandescent bulb, can be replaced by an LED illumination device. However, a light beam emitted from the LED is a kind of directional light source, and is different from the traditional dispersive light source. This is the reason why it is hard to replace all conventional illumination bulbs by the conventional LED illumination devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a conventional illumination device 1 and FIG. 2 is a lighting distribution curve chart of the conventional illumination device 1. The conventional illumination device 1 includes a semiconductor light emitting element 10, a supporting base 12, and a lamp housing 14. The semiconductor light emitting element 10 includes at least one LED structure and emits light L. As shown in FIG. 2, the lighting distribution of the conventional illumination device 1 is narrow and limited. Hence, it is necessary to design an illumination device with wide reflection angle and better luminance.